Keiley Isabella Riddle
by A.Pelosi
Summary: Bella isn't who everyone thinks she is. She is actually a witch, and the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She goes to Hogwarts. What happens if she sees the Cullens again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is a new HP and Twilight crossover. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST BELLA OR EDWARD! THIS IS JUST AN IDEA! Flames are welcome, though I don't care.

Rating: T

Summary: What if Edward left Bella in New Moon? Bella wasn't upset, however. She goes back to her own world. R&R

Note: This is a different story, and it is NOT Edward and Bella.

Pairings: Bella and Draco :)

_Bella_

"Bella...we have to go on a walk in the woods," Edward had told me.

I followed Edward into the woods where he faced me. "Bella, we're leaving."

"We...as in you and me?" I asked.

"No...as in my family and myself," said Edward. "We have to move on. Carlisle can barely pass for 30, but he is pushing 33. We'd have to go sometime or later."

"You mean...I'm not going?" I asked.

"Yes...I don't love you. I never did. You're no good for me. You were just my object of affection. Good bye, Bella," replied Edward.

"Edward...you can't just leave me in the woods to die," I pointed out.

"Well...I'll walk you back to Charlie's house. But...do me a favor," said Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay out of trouble, for Charlie's sake," responded Edward.

"Fine..." I replied. He walked me all the way to the front of Charlie's porch. Then, he gave me a last kiss of good-bye.

You may think that I'd cry, since the 'love of my life' has left me. To be honest, I don't love Edward, and I never will.

You see, I am not even Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Swan does exist, but she is happily living with her mother in Jacksonville. The truth is, I charmed the Muggle Charlie into thinking Isabella came to live with him.

I am not a Muggle. No. I am a witch, a powerful pure-blood witch. I am actually Keiley Isabella Riddle. That's right. I am the daughter of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, and Annalise Riddle (nee Zabini). Yeah, Blaise Zabini is my cousin, since his dad and my mom are siblings. I am also only 15, not what Edward believe to be 17 almost 18.

I don't love Edward. I was just in a 'relationship' with him in order to help my Daddy. My real boyfriend is actually Draco Malfoy, whom I am glad to be able to see again. I was in Forks to be safe from Dumbledore, who wanted to kidnap me.

Now that Edward broke up with me, I can go back home. Home to Daddy, home to Mom, home to Draco, and of course, home to Hogwarts. I will join Daddy on the Dark Side, and help Daddy topple Dumbledore and the Light Side.

I slowly walked inside Charlie's house. He was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, kid," he told me. "What's up?"

"Edward broke up with me. I'm going home," I told him.

"Back to Jacksonville?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," I lied. I went up to my room to pack, and after I was finished, I took out my wand. How I missed it. I said the spell, _obliviate,_ and erased everyone in Forks of my existance. Everyone, of course, but the Cullens. The very people who left me. HA! I changed my appearence back to normal. Instead of the dreary brown hair, I had black hair, as well as purple eyes.

I Apparated and arrived at the mansion. No one can detect my magic except for Daddy. Not even the Ministry can.

When Daddy saw me, he said in a cold voice, "Welcome, Isabella." He was in the presence of numerous Death Eaters, and didn't want anyone other than the Inner Circle to know that he had a daughter. There might be a spy within the organization that can blabber about my existance. Daddy only trusted the Inner Circle with the fact that he had a daughter. Whenever he was with all his Death Eaters, Daddy always called me "Isabella."

"Hello, my lord," I said to him in an emotionless voice.

Numerous Death Eaters turned their heads towards me. A Death Eater in the Outer Circle bowed and asked, "My lord, who is this young one here?"

"Dolohov, this is one of my finest followers, Isabella, though she doesn't have the Mark yet and is not an official Death Eater," announced Daddy to the entire group. "Also, I must give the initiation ceremony to young Draco Malfoy as well as young Isabella here into the Inner Circle." I was so excited. Me? I finally get to become a Death Eater along with Draco. The initiation into the Inner Circle was kept private only among the Inner Circle members. All members of the Outer Circle was to leave.

I saw Draco struggle through the crowd until he stopped in front of me. A wide smile spread on his lips, but he knew to keep quiet until the Outer Circle left.

"As I must start the intinition ceremony, all members of the Outer Circle is to leave," announced Daddy. All the Outer Circle Death Eaters bowed and Apparated away from Riddle Manor.

As soon as they all left, I yelled, "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you to, doll," Daddy told me and hugged me. "Keils, I would never force this onto you, but would you like to become a Death Eater?" asked Daddy.

"Yes!" I squealed, excited. Finally, a chance to serve my father.

"All right, darling. This is going to hurt a bit. Are you sure you don't want to start your own group of followers?" asked Daddy.

"I'm sure, Daddy. I'd much rather serve you. I am ready to take my Mark along with Draco," I told Daddy.

"All right. Keiley Isabella Riddle, and Draco Lucius Malfoy, I announce you two as official Death Eaters, as well as full membership into the Inner Circle. Keiley, you are my heir, you know that right?" asked Daddy.

"Yes, Daddy," I told him.

Then, Daddy took out his wand and chanted in Latin, _"Keiley Isabella Riddle and Draco Lucius Malfoy are now my official followers. I now give them the Mark!"_ Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation.

I screamed out in pain. After a few hours of burning, it finally stopped. I stopped to admire the Mark. It was the same Mark as all the other followers, but Draco and I both had an extra mark with a rose on it.

I smiled. We were also given the special Riddle Mark. "Thanks, Daddy!" I squealed.

"Your welcome, doll," he told me. Then, Mom came in. My mom is Annalise Riddle, Daddy's wife. Yes, though Daddy doesn't tell anyone, he has a wife.

"Kay!" she said when she saw me. Mom was the only one that called me Kay. Daddy usually called me Keils. I ran to Mom and hugged her.

"Mom," I told her. "I got the Mark!"

"That's great, dear! I'm so proud of you!" replied Mom. Then, I went over to Draco.

"Miss me, Dray?" I asked him.

"Of course, Keils! How could I not miss you? You're my love! Soon, my love, we can go to Hogwarts! It is actually tomorrow," cried Draco. I was so excited. I haven't been to Hogwarts before! I've always been homeschooled, since Daddy was afaid Dumbledore would kidnap me. This year, Daddy thinks I can go to Hogwarts.

"Yes, of course. Daddy, do I have a mission for Hogwarts?" I asked my dad.

"Yes, my dear. This year...I need you to spy on the so-called Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and the Mudblood Hermione Granger. However...you won't be going as Keiley Isabella Riddle. You will be going as...Isabella Marie Swan, and you will have to befriend them and pretend to be a Mudblood."

"WHAT? Daddy! I don't want to befriend stupid Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood!" I wailed.

"Hush, darling. Only for the school year...afterwards, you'll come back to Riddle Manor. Also, at school, Mr. Malfoy, you must treat Keils badly. Treat her how you'd treat Mudblood Granger," ordered Daddy to Draco.

"Yes, my lord," said Draco obediently.

"Call me Tom. I believe you're going to become my son-in-law soon," chuckled Daddy.

"All right, as you know, Keils, the old fool Dumbledore knows what you really look like. You have to put on the innocent Isabella Marie Swan look and facade," replied Daddy.

I pouted. "OK, Daddy." I raised my wand and murmured, "_glamouria Isabella Marie Swan." _Suddenly, my beautiful waist length black hair turned into a dull dark brown. My violet eyes turned into a chocolate brown color. Now, I was boring. Just average Isabella Marie Swan.

"That's my girl," replied Daddy, and he smiled. Oh, this was going to be just awful! Daddy told me that if he needed me, he would use the special black rose on only my family and Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast foward to the day of the train ride. This is Bella's 5th year. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else is also in their 5th year: Bella:<strong>

I walked onto the Hogwarts Expess. I entered a compartment in which two red heads sat, as well as Harry Potter and Mudblood Granger, the girl Draco told me about. Perfect, Weasleys, Harry Potter and the Mudblood in one compartment. Daddy told me the Weasleys were on the Light Side and that I had to get on their good side.

"Hi!" I said as I sat down. "I'm new here! I'm so excited. I read everything there is to know about Hogwarts. _Hogwarts, A History, _is so interesting! I mean, it is interesting to me, since my family is non-magical and all, but you guys are probably used to it..." I trailed off, sounding as if I were wistful. As if I was actually wistful. I hate those guys a lot. Daddy also told me I had to be in Gryffindor. I hated those Gryffindors. If I didn't have to spy for Daddy, I would be in Slytherin, the house I am proud to say, wish to be a member of.

"Hi," replied the Mudblood. "I know, right? I am also from a non-magical family! When I first started, I read all the course books! They are very interesting!"

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Yes. I am Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. Who are you guys?"

"I am Ron Weasley," said the youngest looking red head. "That's my younger sister Ginny. Over there is Harry Potter."

I pretended to gasp. "Harry Potter! No way! I read about you in a few of my books like _Harry Potter a Hero, _and many more! I can't believe you defeated You-Know-Who!" I gushed, though in reality I hated him for almost demolishing Daddy.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the mudblood said and shook my hand. Mentally I cringed. _Ew_, I thought. My hands were tainted with Mudblood's filth.

"Granger," drawled a voice. I turned around and saw Draco, and his friend Blaise. I mentally smiled. "Whose your friend, the brown haired girl?"

"Malfoy," the Mudblood said in an equally cold voice. "This is Bella Swan, though it is really none of your business."

"Well, Swan, are you a pureblood?" asked Draco. I knew he was only pretending, so I pretended to be frightened.

"My family is non-magical," I told him simply.

"Ha! Another mudblood. Well, now I have more to taunt," replied Draco.

"Leave, Malfoy, or I'll hex you," said Potter in a cold voice.

He left. As he was leaving, he said in his mind, he said, _meet me in a compartment..._

Yes, we have a lover bond in which we can communicate secretly with each other.

"I have to use the bathroom," I said and excused myself.

Draco was waiting in an empty compartment. "Keils, I'm sorry. You must be hurt...this will be a hard year for you," he whispered and kissed me passionately.

"'Tis all right, Dray. You know very well I know you didn't mean it. He hugged me for a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>_

I was in the Great Hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! No Forest! Now, the sorting," replied the old man Dumbledore. "We have 7 new students joining us this year. Please give a warm welcome to the Cullen Family! Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be helping Madam Pompfrey in the Hospital Wing, and Professor Esme Cullen will be teaching Muggle Studies. Their children will be going to Hogwarts." The Cullens just had to be here.

McGonagall called "Cullen, Alice" and Alice became a Gryffindor. "Cullen, Edward" was next. I almost growled. Edward. He became a Gryffindor. I groaned. Emmett became a Gryffindor, and Jasper also did. Finally, Rosalie became a Gryffindor.

Finally, it was my turn. "As you all know, we have another student joining us today. Please welcome Ms. Isabella Swan!" The Cullens all gasped. They didn't believe their poor little Bella would be at the school.

I walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat onto my head. _Hm..._said a voice. _Ms. Riddle, right? Keiley Isabella Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. My, oh my, of course I should place you in Slytherin..._

I mentally yelled no. _You fool, I'm on a mission for Daddy, and I must be put into Gryffindor. If you don't put me into Gryffindor, I'll hex you into obliviation, _I snarled.

_Yes...I see the cunning, and I see you really want to please you dad. Don't worry, I don't tell anyone about my mind dwelling. I don't even tell old Dumbledore. Well...if you're going to be a spy, then better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table cheered. I know Draco knew the reasons I got put into Gryffindor, but he still wasn't too happy about it. I sat down, and came face to face with the Cullens.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

R&R

A.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon! I had a lot of homework and whatnot! Ugh! Finally, it is break! I can update.**

**Onward to the story!**

**Bella and the Golden Trio, as well as Draco and everyone else are in their 6th year, though Half-Blood Prince doesn't happen. Edward and the Cullens are also in their 6th year.**

**_Great Hall, Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Table:_**

After a long and awkward silence, Edward finally said, "Bella, what are you doing here?"

I smiled widely, though mentally I cringed. "What are _you_ doing here, Edward?" I asked.

"School. Carlisle told us the Headmaster needed us for an important mission to help the Light Side, so here we are. Now, what are you doing here?" he asked me. "I thought you were a human?"

"Yes, Edward. I was a human. However, recently I received a letter telling me that I'm a witch and should come to Hogwarts. However, I received my letter later than most people, since most get theirs at 11. However, the Headmaster thinks I can catch up," I said and smiled, though I mentally cringed.

"Wow, Bella. If I known, I wouldn't have left you in the woods. Bella, would you be my boyfriend again? I promise I would be on my best behavior, and I won't leave you again," said Edward.

I pondered. The Cullens were on the Light Side. If I "dated" Edward, I might be able to receive information to be able to tell Daddy. After all, I am talented at Occulemency, so Edward can't read my mind and true intentions as well as a Legenns (a/n: Is that how you spell it?).

Draco knows all my thoughts, so he would know I didn't truly love Edward, but would only date him for information. My heart only belonged to Draco.

I sent the thought, _Draco, don't freak out, but I'm going to date Edward Cullen for information for the Dark Lord. I still love you, and only you..._

_All right, Keils, though I don't really like this. Luckily I know Occumency, for I heard this Edward can read people's minds... _said Draco in his mind.

I gave him a happy thought before turning back to Edward.

"All right, Edward," I told him. "I'll take you back, but ONLY if you promise to never hurt me again."

Edward smiled widely and said, "Welcome back, love." Then, he kissed me on the lips. The kiss wasn't sweet, like Draco's. I mentally shuddered at the disgusting kiss.

Mudblood Granger saw this and said, "Wow, Bella, first day and you already made a boyfriend?"

I pretended to blush and mumured, "Edward went to my old school."

"Yes, and what is your name?" asked Edward.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and I am also a Muggle-born. These are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Granger.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's very nice to meet you, Hermione," replied Edward. I mentally rolled my eyes.

After the feast, Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Now, as you know, first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all the students. Mr. Filch has kindly given me a list of forbidden items. You can see them in his office. Well, prefects, lead the first years to their dormitories. All other students, good night and go back to your common rooms!" he announced. Everyone clapped politely and headed off to their dormitories. I realized that I didn't know where it was.

Edward and I rose and headed out.

I stopped Granger in the hall and asked, "Hermione, where is the dormitory?"

"Come on, Bella, I'll take you and Edward to the Gryffindor Common Room," said Granger. She led Edward and me to the seventh floor in which we finally arrived at the Common Room.

Everything was red. Ugh! If there is one color I hate, it is red. I can't stand that color.

I took out a piece of parchment and decided to start a letter to my father. I addressed it as Father to not arouse suspicions as well as writing it formally. I've always been told that whenever I wanted to write a letter, I must write formally.

**_Father,_**

**_I hope this letter finds you and Mother in good health._**

**_I have been sorted, to your request and my distaste and displeasure, into Gryffindor. Now I am able to perform my mission and spy on Weasley, Potter and Granger. I have been annoucing myself as the very thing I was raised to hate: Mudbloods. That was the only way to not arouse suspicions. I have befriended the so-called "Golden Trio" as requested. _**

**_I am also announcing, to my displeasure, the fact that the Cullens are here and seem to be helping old Dumbledore on the Light Side._**

**_I am courting the youngest Cullen, Edward, in order to try to obtain information from him that will benefit you and the rest of the Death Eaters. Draco and I have both agreed that this seems to be the best plan as of now. No one would assume that Mudblood Isabella Marie Swan would be loyal to the Dark Side._**

**_I hope you and Mother continue to be in good health._**

**_Your daughter,_**

**_Isabella_**

I sealed the letter and asked for directions to the owlry. I went to the owlry and called my owl, Midnight. She hooted. I stroked her affectionately and tied the letter to her feet. She flew off immediately.

Then, as I headed back, I stumbled into Draco and Granger. They seemed to be fighting. I went over.

"What's happening?" I asked. Draco, though he wanted to suddenly hug me, knew he couldn't.

"None of your business, mudblood," he sneered. "What are you doing here at the owlry?"

"To send a letter to my mother, Malfoy, and because I didn't have an owl, I had to borrow a school owl," I said coldly to Draco, though I mentally cringed at the cruel words coming out of my mouth.

"Bella, please leave. Malfoy is a spoiled pureblooded brat that only thinks of himself. I don't want you getting in the way of our fight," pleaded the Mudblood.

"Hermione, you're my friend, though we really only met for one day. I hate snobbish purebloods who only think of themselves. I must defend you. Hermione, I will deal with him. You must leave," I pleaded to her instead.

"All right, Bella, but if you're not back in 10 minutes, I'm going to assume Malfoy has hurt you and I will send Harry and Ron to come get you," said Granger.

"Deal, Hermione. Now leave quickly while I teach this snob some manners. If you must know, I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. I can easily take him on, since I just started and don't know much magic. Hermione, could you help me catch up? Professor Dumbledore seems to think that I can handle teaching myself five years of the curriculum this year," I said. "I heard you are the smartest witch in the class."

"Sure, Bella," said Granger and she smiled. Then, she walked away.

As soon as she was gone and the coast was clear, I launched myself at Draco.

"I missed you, Dray. Sorry I was cruel to you," I whispered.

"I missed you too, Keils. You know how hard it was seeing you "date" that Edward? I know that you only did that for information, but it was still hard. By the way, I'm impressed by the way you dealed with the mudblood," said Draco.

"Oh, that filth was easy to deal with. She thinks I am having an argument with you. What were you two arguing about?" I asked.

"Oh...the usual, about how she's a mudblood, and all that sort of things. Today, she was pissed and when she saw me at the owlry, she just lost it," said Draco.

"What were you doing here at the owlry?" I asked.

"Sending Father a letter telling him I'm well. What were you doing?" asked Draco.

"Also sending a letter to Father. He needs updates, you know, about how I'm doing. By the way, what did Father ask you to do after being initiated?" I asked. I called Daddy Father when talking about him to other people, and Daddy told me to find out what Draco's task was and help him.

"The Dark Lord wants me to kill Dumbledore," said Draco.

"Well, that's easy. It's easy to kill old Dumbledore. I believe Father wouldn't mind if I gave you a little help. He's been expecting me to help you, Dray," I told him.

"Thanks, Keils! Well, we better get going before someone finds us out. Good night, and I love you Keils!" said Draco.

"I love you too, Draco," I said and I kissed him. Now, that felt sweet.

We parted ways.

* * *

><p>Third Person:<p>

Little did any of them know, Ron Weasley heard the whole entire conversation.

A/N:

Done!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had AP exams! Ugh! US History AP. That was terrible. Anyway, I'm done with them, so I will update this story. Onward to the story!**

**Gryffindor Common Room, Keiley Isabella Riddle (Isabella Marie Swan):**

I entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Ron Weasley waiting for me. Ugh! Blood Traitor.

I put on a smile and said, "Hey, Ron! What brings you here? I'm so excited for tomorrow. Tomorrow starts classes! I memorized all of the books!"

Weasley, however, did not smile. Instead, he said quietly, when he made sure no one was around, "I know your secret."

"What do you mean, Ron? I don't have any secrets," I said quietly, while my fake smiled slowly faded.

"Cut the crap, Bella. Though I know your boyfriend is Edward Cullen, I know you are secretly seeing Malfoy. I thought you two hated each other! And why would Malfoy see a muggle born? I thought he didn't like muggle-borns," Weasley mused.

He knows too much. I decided to tell him the truth. I pulled up my sleeve to show him my Dark Mark.

Weasley's eyes went wide. "You're a Death Eater! How is that possible? You're a muggle-born!" he cried. I quickly pulled my sleeve back down.

I hissed, "Weasley, I am really Keiley Isabella Riddle, but am here undercover as Isabella Marie Swan. I am a pureblooded witch, and have always been dating Draco. If you dare tell anyone, then I will not hesitate to kill you or tell Father to kill you."

"Who's your father?" asked Weasley fearfully.

"The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort," I said and laughed.

"Wait, but...I want in. Yeah! I think You-Know-Who's cause is good. Why should muggle-borns be equal to purebloods. Though my family thinks so, I secretly don't! I want to become a Death Eater!" cried Weasley.

"All right," I said suspiciously. "I will take you to Father." I grabbed Weasley's hand and closed my eyes, and was able to Apparate to Daddy's mansion, after changing my appearence.

Daddy was in the middle of a meeting with all his Death Eaters.

"Isabella, what brings you here?" he asked coldly, since I wasn't supposed to be known to the Outer Circle as his daughter.

"In a equally cold voice, I said, "My lord, I brought this blood traitor here because he would like to join our cause. He might actually have a head, as opposed to the others in his family. I wish to speak with you privately to discuss whether we should initiate this blood traitor."

Weasley was actually cowering in fear after actually meeting Daddy. I almost smirked.

"All right, members of the Outer Circle, leave. I wish to speak with Isabella and the Inner Circle only," Daddy replied. All Outer Circle members bowed and left the room.

Then, Daddy turned to me. "Keils, why are you here?" he asked me.

"I was sending you a letter, Daddy, but then Ronald Weasley heard and he harassed me and found out the truth. He wants to become a Death Eater. You know, this might actually be helpful. Think about it, Daddy. He's best friends with Pothead and Mudblood Granger. He could spy for us," I said.

"All right. Young Weasley, come here," said Daddy.

Ron fearfully approached Daddy. "Yes, my lord?" he whispered.

"You seem decent enough. If my Keiley believes you are good, then I trust her. However, just to make sure, we will perform the Unbreakable Vow. Lucius, come here," ordered Daddy.

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius Malfoy. He saw me and said, "Keiley, are you treating Draco well?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," I said.

"Call me Lucius," Lucius said to me. I bowed.

Daddy said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will be loyal to the Dark Side until your death. You will not betray us anyway, and must not speak of being a Death Eater to anyone other than people in the Inner Circle. You will obey my every orders. The consequence is death."

Ron said, "Yes, my lord." Then, the Unbreakable Vow was complete.

Then, Daddy pointed his wand at Ron's wrist and chanted, _"Ronald Weasley is now my follower. I give him the Mark!" _

The Mark was bigger than any other mark other than mine and Draco's. "My lord, why is my mark a bit bigger than Mr. Malfoy's?"

"Because, young one, when Keiley gives me a follower, I make their mark a bit bigger to show that it was my daughter that did it," replied Daddy.

"Now, Keils, you will continue to go to Hogwarts pretending to be Isabella Marie Swan. I know you will help young Draco kill Dumbledore. I give you permission to fully help him do his mission. I know you are dating the so-called Edward Cullen for information. I give you permission to continue doing that. I also give you permission to tell Draco of our newest death eater, Ronald Weasley. Understand," asked Daddy.

"Yes, Daddy," I replied.

"Now, Ronald," said Daddy. "Your mission is to be with your friends Granger and Potter. I need you to spy on them. When you get information, please tell Keiley. Also, you may tell young Draco of your initiation as a Death Eater. He, too, is a Death Eater. Make sure you continue your life as you did before you joined our cause. You are a valuable asset as a spy, and you must not blow your cover. Versaitium will not affect you, since you are under the Unbreakable Vow. Understood?" asked Daddy.

"Yes, my lord," said Ron.

"Good, return to Hogwarts," announced Daddy. I nodded, went to hug him, and grabbed Ron's arm. We Apparated back to the Common Room.

There, Weaslette, Pothead, and Mudblood Granger were waiting for us. "Where were you two?" they asked.

"Taking a walk with Ron," I answered. "He was a little upset." I hurried upstairs to bed so that I didn't have to answer any more questions. I planned to tell Draco tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Done! During their conversation, the Cullens were hunting, so they couldn't hear. Everyone else was in the library or elsewhere. The common room was deserted.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am about to update "Keiley Isabella Riddle", a story that I haven't updated in a while! WHOOHO! They are in their sixth year.**

**NOTE: Bella, or Keiley in this story, and Draco are both EVIL! THEY will not be joining the light side. They are loyal to the Dark Side. Oh, and Hermione might turn evil. Wink. wink. ;) Oh, and Draco and Keiley are dating. They just pretend to hate each other at school.**

**Keiley (Bella), Morning after Ronald Weasley's Initiation Ceremony, Hogwarts:**

**I woke up in the morning from my dorm room. Granger was still not up yet, so I took the opportunity to shower and basically get ready. I looked at Bella's dreary brown hair and brown eyes. I took out my wand and murmured the spell, "dria hairia." Bella's brown hair automatically dried up. **

**I decided that Bella was to wear her hair down, so I left it alone. Then, I dressed in my uniform. Unlike the Slytherins, the Gryffindor uniforms were all red. I hate red! I made sure that the sleeves were down so that no one would see my Dark Mark. The Mark that bounded me to my father forever. I smiled in pleasure. **

**I glanced at the Grandfather Clock downstairs in the common room. It read 7:30. It was when the Great Hall was open to students. The Great Hall was open to students from 7:30-8:30. However, most people didn't show up to the Great Hall until closer to 8:00 AM, since classes started at 8:30. I went to a closet and pulled out my new school bag. I also pulled out all the books I would need for class as well as for the previous years' books to "catch up." In reality, I didn't need to catch up. I was homeschooled by both Mom and Daddy. They taught me everything I needed to know. These books were more for show.**

**I cast an Undetectable Extension Charm onto my bag and stuffed all of my books inside. They immediately shrunk, giving me enough room for as many things as I wanted.**

**Then, I climbed out of the portrait hole. On the way to the Great Hall, I saw Draco, already wearing his Slytherin robes and carrying his bookbag.**

**Draco, knowing there were people nearby, put on his sneering face. "What do you want, mudblood?" he asked.**

**"I need to talk to you," I told him in a equally cold voice.**

**"Whatever you have to say, mudblood, I'm sure you can say it here," said Draco.**

**"No, Malfoy, not here," I said and gave him one of those "I need to speak with you now!" looks. He understood all my looks and pulled me into an empty classroom.**

**"Yes, Keils, what is it?" asked Draco in a worried tone.**

**Whispering, I said, "Ronald Weasley has joined Daddy's cause yesterday. We gave him the Dark Mark."**

**"The Weasel?" asked Draco. He frowned.**

**This might not be a good sign. I took off my glamour for a second, and made my violet eyes really big. Then, I bit my lip and pouted a bit. That was my puppy-dog look, and it always worked on Draco. The only one it didn't really work on was my mom. My dad would cave after two minutes. Draco, however, caved the second I pulled the look.**

**I put my glamour back on. **

**"Oh, fine, Keils. You got me. Why Weasel?" he asked, sighing.**

**"Because he found out my secret and can help me spy on Potter and Weaslette," I said. "Thanks, Dray! Love ya!"**

**"Love you too, Keils, but don't ever pull that look on me again. You know I can't resist," he warned.**

**"I promise," I said, but I knew I'd probably do it again. **

**He sighed, and pulled me towards him, onto his lap. I sat on his lap while he rubbed circles on my back. Neither of us said anything. It felt good. After a while, I just stared at his mesmorising grey eyes.**

**Then, I crashed my lips onto his. He was surprised for a moment but kissed me back. It was so sweet. I love Draco and especially his kisses.**

**Suddenly, I realized the time.**

**"Oh, gosh, I'm going to be late. See you around, Dray!" I said, pulling back from our kiss. ****He let go of me and I rushed out the door and into the Great Hall. It was now 7:50 AM. I glanced around and saw Edward sitting alone at the table. I wondered where the other Cullens were.**

**When he saw me, he gave me a crooked smile. I hate that smile of his. It wasn't sweet, like Edward's. It was disgusting.**

**I mentally cringed, but I pretended to smile. "Hi! You're early! What are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"Bella, love, do you trust me?" he asked me, after I sat down next to him. He pulled my chin up to his so that I was directly looking into his butterscotch eyes.**

**"Yes, Edward, of course I do," I confirmed.**

**"Headmaster Dumbledore thinks there is a mole to the light side. Someone is betraying information to the dark. Someone is selling us out to Voldemort," he whispered, strain in his voice.**

**"What do you mean, Edward?" I asked carefully.**

**"It means that there might be someone in Hogwarts trying to kill you. We need to get you to safety. I must protect you," he vowed. I hated that. I didn't need protection. Draco was sweet that he didn't try to protect me, since he knew I didn't need it.**

**"No, Edward. I'm a witch. I can protect myself," I said. I pulled out my wand as if to say "see?" **

**"Let's stop worrying," I suggested.**

**Then, I crushed my lips onto his and he kissed me back for a moment. It was terrible, as his cold lips weren't right near mine lips compared to Draco's soft warm lips being perfect near mine. Then, he pulled back. **

**He smiled at me. "You still remember, love?" he asked.**

**"Of course, Edward. How could I not forget? Us kissing is the best thing in the world," I gushed, though in reality I'd rather be kissing Draco. He knew that I was pretending to go out with Edward, though it really pained Draco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keiley Isabella Riddle, 1st Period, DADA, Professor Snape's Classroom:<strong>

**I hurried into the classroom. I was late to my first ever DADA class. Not that I needed defending from the dark arts. I practically lived for it. From stories that Draco has told, he told me that Prof. Snape at first taught Potions, but finally is teaching DADA. Professor Slughorn, however, has taken over Potions. However, though he is loyal to Daddy, Daddy didn't tell him my mission. In fact, Daddy has only told Draco and his family, and of course my mother about the mission I had. **

**Draco told me that Professor Snape favored the Slytherins. I hope this is the case.**

**As I am pretending to be a Mudblood and a Gryffindor student, I probably wouldn't be treated the best.**

**I opened the door, and interrupted Prof. Snape's lecture.**

**"Ah, I see, the new Gryffindor: Isabella Marie Swan. Tut, tut. Late to your first ever DADA class, are we? Ten points from Gryffindor," he said coldly.**

**"But, sir..." I began, trying to talk him out of that.**

**"Sit down," he snapped at me, and I found a seat next to Granger, Potter, and Ron.**

**"Now, as I was saying before Miss Swan rudely interrupted me, that Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of the most important subjects there is to learn. No foolish wandwaving here. Here, you will be learning the true ways of yielding a wand, the true way of waving the wand. We will be covering ways to be defended against the Dark Arts. We will be learning the many techniques of defense against the Dark Lord. What is the advantage of non-verbal spells?" he asked suddenly.**

**Granger had her hand straight in the air, and I, too, knew the answer. Daddy taught me non-verbal spells last year.**

**He pointed at Granger. "It gives the victim practically no advantage whatsoever to what the caster plans on using," said Granger.**

**"An answer copied almost word-for-word from the book _A Practical Guide to DADA _but correct in essentials. Now, I would like you to divide up into pairs. One partner will attempt to cast a spell non-verbally while the other partner will respond in equal silence. Begin," he said and dismissed everyone.**

**I pretended to not get a partner, as I made sure Granger, Potter, and Ron would get some other people. **

**Conveniently, I managed to get Prof. Snape to say, "Miss Swan, you will work with Mr. Malfoy."**

**I walked over to Dray. I readied my wand. In my head, I thought _stupefy! _Draco repelled my spell with a shield charm in his head.**

**Potter, however, had yelled "PROTEGO!" loudly when Professor Snape tried to show him a proper charm. Mudblood Granger also got it right.**

**"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter, and detention all next week," Professor Snape ordered. "Class dismissed."**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's more!**

**Isabella Marie Swan (Keiley Isabella Riddle):**

**I walked with Ron, Potter, and Granger. Bella had become best friends with those three people, known as the Golden Trio. Keiley is only friends with Ron, since he was on our side.**

**Potter was murttering "stupid Snape" under his breath. I thought Professor Snape was OK.**

**"So, Bella, what class do you have next?" interrupted Granger as we were walking out of the DADA classroom.**

**"Double Potions with the Slytherins," I mumbled.**

**"All three of us have that! Let's go!" cried Granger excitedly. We headed down into the dungeons. This NEWT class was surprisingly smaller compared to other classes.**

**I saw that Draco made it into the class, though his friends didn't. I saw that Edward was there, too.**

**I plastered a smile and ran to him! "Edward!" I cried.**

**He gave me his crooked smile. "Hello, love," he greeted me. "Do you want to be my partner?"**

**"Do I?" I asked. "Of course I do!" I cried, though I really just wanted to be partners with Draco.**

**The teacher, Professor Slughorn entered. He was carrying several cauldrons.**

**"What is in the first cauldron?" he asked, showing us clear liquid inside one small cauldron. Of course it was Veritaserum.**

**I raised my hand. So did Granger. Professor Slughorn pointed at me. **

**"It is Veritaserum, the most powerful potion in the world!" I cried.**

**"Very good. Can anyone tell me this potion?" he asked, pointing to another cauldron with muddy liquid. Polyjuice Potion. Of course. **

**Granger raised her hand. I decided to keep my hand down.**

**He pointed at Granger.**

**"It is Polyjuice Potion, which changes the drinker!" cried Granger.**

**"Great, now who knows what this is?" he asked, pointing to a cauldron with red liquid in it. It was Amorexia. The strongest love potion in the world.**

**Granger raised her hand. "It is Amorexia! The strongest love potion in the world. It's supposed to smell to what appeals to the drinker the most. It smells like new parchment, grass..." She abruptly stopped, probably about to reveal something embarssing. Amorexia smells like the Dark Arts, Draco's hair, and my wand to me. Edward probably thought it'll smell like his hair, but it doesn't.**

**"What's your name, miss?" asked Professor Slughorn.**

**"Hermione Granger, sir," she replied.**

**"Are you related to Hector Burning-Granger? (A/N: I made this up)" asked Professor Slughorn.**

**"I'm muggle-born, sir," said Granger.**

**"Oh," asked Prof. Slughorn pointing at Potter. "The friend who is the smartest in the class in her year! Well, Miss Granger, take 30 well earned points for Gryffindor."**

**He looked at me. "What's your name?" he asked.**

**I almost blurted out Keiley Isabella Riddle, but at the last moment, I remembered my fake name. "Bella Swan, sir," I said.**

**"Well, Miss Swan, take five points for Gryffindor. Now, class, we are going to brew a new potion today. The Draught of Living Death. Whoever brews it correctly will win one bottle of Felix Felicis. What is Felix Felicis?" he asked.**

**It was liquid luck.**

**Granger raised her hand. Prof. Slughorn pointed to her. "Liquid Luck," he said.**

**"Precisely. Ready, set, go!" he cried. Edward and I got to work. Draco also looked happy. **

* * *

><p><strong>By the end of the period, Potter won the Felix Felicis. I was still pouting. Draco was upset too, probably because he can't use it to complete his mission from Daddy. I'll probably just have to do without it. <strong>**We headed to Charms with Professor Flitwick. Edward, too was in the class since he was pretending to be a sixth year student. They even gave him a wand.**

**"Hello, class," he said cheerfully. "Today, we will be starting glamours. Who can tell me what glamours are?" I froze. I was under a glamour.**

**Granger shot her hand in the air. "Glamours are charms used to hide a part of a person's appearence or hide the entire appearence of the person. The glamour, except for the full body glamour, is harmful to the person," she said.**

**"Precisely. Kindly take five points for Gryffindor. What Miss Granger says is true. The spell "glamouria" is only part body, but "glamouria bodia" is for the full body. Let me demostrate. "Glamouria," said Professor Flitwick and suddenly he grew a few feet. **

**He said "finite glamouria" and went back to normal size. Then, he said, "glamouria bodia."**

**Professor Flitwick turned into a whole different man. Then, saying, "finite glamouria" he turned back into normal. **

**"All right. These are illegal at Hogwarts, though. I hope none of you are under one. But I can sense that some of you are, though. Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, and Miss Swan, I will like to see you at the end of the class."**


	6. Chapter 6

**_f_A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back!**

**Isabella Marie Swan, (Keiley Isabella Riddle):**

**Professor Flitwick first addressed Pansy Parkinson. **

**"Miss Parkinson, glamours are forbidden at Hogwarts. _Finite Glamouria!" _he said and flicked his wand.**

**Pansy Parkinson shrunk a few inches and her entire face turned into somewhat of a pug-face. Overall, she was ugly.**

**"Ten points from Slytherin, detention next Saturday, and I shall speak with Professor Snape about this behavior," announced Prof. Flitwick. "You are dismissed."**

**Pansy stomped away angrily. Then, Professor Flitwick turned to Granger. "First of all, Miss Granger, I am the new advisor of the Charms Club at Hogwarts. Since you have the highest Charms mark in the Sixth Year, I ask that you be President."**

**"Of course, sir! I would love to do that!" cried Granger excitedly. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Excellent. Second, Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. You know better than to wear a glamour. Glamours are forbidden at Hogwarts," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"I know that sir, but I am not under a glamour, sir," Granger told him honestly.**

**"Except, I sense that you are. Let's see..._finite glamouria!" _Granger grew a few inches taller. Her bushy brown hair turned black and fell down onto her shoulders in sleek curls. Her eyes turned into a vivid purple color. Overall, she looked like me and Daddy. **

**Before Professor Flitwick could reveal me, I told him I needed to drink a glass of water. I chugged down my "No-True Form Revealer" potion that Daddy gave me for emergencies. It ensured that I wouldn't be revealed at all. **

**I came back and Professor Flitwick announced, "_Finite Glamouria!" _Nothing happened. I stayed the same. **

**"Well, I suppose I made a mistake, Miss Swan. However, I do need to speak with Miss Granger, though," he replied, in a dazed voice.**

**Quickly, I murmured, "_Obliviate!" _I dragged Granger, who was still stunned, to the door, where I Apparated to Daddy's house.**

**I quickly took out my wand and murmured, "_finite glamouria Isabella Marie Swan!" _I turned back into me, Keiley Isabella Riddle.**

**Daddy saw me. He was alone and in his office. "Hello, Isabella," he said, as a precaution.**

**"Father," I said. "This is Mudblood Granger, though after the removal of her glamour, she looks like me," I replied, showing Granger off. Granger was still petrified.**

**"Wait," I said. "_finite petrificialis!" _Granger unfroze.**

**She looked at Father to me, before she uttered, "Voldemort."**

**Daddy was looking intently at Granger. Then, he gasped. "My daughter, I have found you, at last."**

**"Wait, back up, Daddy," I said. "What do you mean? I thought I was your daughter!" I cried, afraid that I wasn't his daughter.**

**"Oh, no, Keils, what you do not know is that your mother didn't have one, but two daughters. You, and her. You see, this is your sister, but she was kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore. Her name is Serena Therese Riddle, your sister."**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaaack! The past 6 months was busy for me. Wow. Now I'm finally back, with some more _Keiley Isabella Riddle. _Stayed tuned. :P**

**Just so you know...the Malfoys are dark in this story as is possibly Hermione. ;) And, both Keiley AND Serena ARE purebloods. That means Voldemort's a pureblood, too.**

**Keiley Isabella Riddle (Isabella Marie Swan):**

**"Wait, back up, Daddy. What do you mean the Mudblood's my sister? As far as I'm concerned, Daddy, I do NOT have a sister. If I had a sister, wouldn't you have told me, I dunno, a million years ago?" I asked.**

**Daddy, however, calmly said, "My dear Keiley, she was kidnapped by the so-called Albus Dumbledore. I would've definately told you if she hadn't been kidnapped. Anyway, Serena. Welcome back."**

**Mudblood Granger, or Serena, I guess, said, slowly, "Wait. Who are you?"**

**I laughed a hollow laugh. "You don't know? You would know me as Isabella Marie Swan," I replied, in distaste.**

**"_BELLA?" _cried Granger, horrified.**

**"Yeah. But, my real name's Keiley Isabella Riddle, and apparently you are my sister. So, blah, blah, blah, welcome back to Riddle Manor. I'm so thrilled to have found you at last," I recited.**

**"Um...well, hi, I guess, Father," said Granger, and she shyly gave a little wave.**

**"Hello, daughter. I would never push this onto my daughters, but Keiley agreed to this. Would you like to become a Death Eater? You don't have to get the Mark if you don't want to," said Daddy.**

**I expected Granger to say no. After all, she was Potter's best bud. This answer was NOT what I was expecting.**

**"YES! Finally! I've been meaning to try to contact you to become a Death Eater. I am sooo sick and tired of Harry and Ron using me for homework and other various things. But I have one request, though," said Granger.**

**"Yes, daughter?" asked Daddy.**

**"Can I resume my true form or something, or be a different identity? I want Hermione Granger dead," she said.**

**"Yes, daughter. However, it is dangerous to take up the form of Serena Therese Riddle. Therefore, you shall be posed as a Malfoy. Lucius!" he called.**

**Lucius Malfoy appeared. "Yes, my lord?" **

**"My daughter Serena (newly found daughter), will be posing as a Malfoy from now on. You will know her as Hermione Granger. We will be staging Hermione's death. My daughter," he said, turning to Serena.**

**"Yes, Father?" she said.**

**"Lucius. If you and Cissy had a daughter, what would her name be?" asked Daddy.**

**"Calista Narcissa Malfoy, my lord," replied Lucius. **

**"Ah, all right. From now on, instead of being Serena Therese Riddle, you shall be Calista Narcissa Malfoy," Daddy told Serena. "You will be my Death Eater, and yes, you MAY help Draco with whatever task he's been assigned to do."**

**"Yes, Father," replied Serena.**

* * *

><p><strong>END SCENE.<strong>

**Enjoy.**


End file.
